


You Hit Me Like the Sky Fell on Me

by riversdamsel



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversdamsel/pseuds/riversdamsel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kinda nervous about this one with it being AU and all.  Let me know what you think?</p>
    </blockquote>





	You Hit Me Like the Sky Fell on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda nervous about this one with it being AU and all. Let me know what you think?

Her hands are the first thing he falls in love with- small with slight fingers that wrap perfectly around her glass of wine and flip the pages of her book with such delicacy that he can’t help but think they are _perfect_.

Smiling, Matt reaches into his bag and pulls out his almost full sketch pad and pencil before flipping to one of the few remaining empty pages and returning his gaze to the next unsuspecting victim of his drawings.  Everything about the scene-  the wind ruffling her curls, the light of the sun reflecting off her skin, the intensity of her eyes as she reads, completely oblivious to everything around her- is just _begging_ to be captured by his pencil.

The blank page soon comes to life as he sketches the slight slope of her nose, full lips, long neck, wild curls- which are insanely difficult to recreate on paper- and finally, _finally_ , her hands.  Matt can’t help but stare as his eyes lock onto the slow motions of her fingers travelling down the page of her book before slipping her forefinger under the corner and flipping it.  When she stops mid-flip, his eyes flick from her fingers to her face and _oh_ , she’s looking right at him.  His breath catches as he looks at her, _properly_ looks at her, for the first time- she is _beautiful_. 

He quickly drops his gaze back to his paper, feeling a slight blush creep its way across his cheeks as he realizes he had been _staring_.  Scratching awkwardly at the back of his head, he notices too late that his pencil is rolling off the table, but makes a frantic grab for it anyway.  It clatters lightly against the floor and he dives after it, hissing as he moves to get back in his seat and promptly whacks his head on the underside of the table.  To keep from voicing a loud string of curses, he clenches his teeth together as he settles back in his seat.  Her soft chuckle reaches his ears and damnit, _of course_ he had to pick now, out of all moments, to show his clumsiness.

Wishing he could temporarily disappear, he focuses back on his drawing, only daring to sneak quick glances at her every few minutes.  Her attention is back on her book, though her eyes are lit with amusement and by the way her lips are pressed tightly together, he _swears_ she’s repressing a smile. 

He’s putting the finishing touches onto the wineglass she’s holding when he looks up and suddenly feels everything around him come to a stop- she’s _gone_.  His shoulders slump as he stares at the empty seat, supposing that he had wasted time by using the past few minutes to try to mentally build up the nerve to go talk to her.  He had _at least_ wanted to know her name.

“That’s actually quite good.”

He jumps, startled by the voice coming from right behind him.  Matt turns to find her standing there, smiling brightly with one hand on the back of his chair and the other on her hip.  “You weren’t supposed to see that,” he says quickly, avoiding her gaze as he closes his sketchbook.  She plops down in the chair across from him and crosses her legs, the hem of her sundress riding up her thigh- not that he notices- and regards him with a raised eyebrow, “And why not?”

“Well,” he starts, fidgeting with his hair, “most people would think of it as an invasion of privacy or just out right creepy- borderline stalker-ish even, but that’s not it at all because when I see something I like I just _need_ to draw it and oh god, that doesn’t sound good at all, does it?  I just meant that I like your hands and-” she cuts off his rambling here, a fond smile playing across her lips, “My _hands_?”

Matt nods and holds out his hand, silently asking for hers.  When she places her hand in his, he ignores the sudden jump of his heart and tries not to notice how perfectly they fit together- as if her hand was _made_ to fit his.  His thumb brushes lightly over her knuckles before turning her hand over and lightly running his fingers over the lines of her palm, across the creases of her fingers and up to her fingertips while explaining just how _perfect_ he thinks they are.   When he looks up, she’s staring at him as if she’s never seen anything quite like him, smiling softly. 

Shaking her head, she pulls herself from her thoughts and leans back in the chair, removing her hand from his, “Well, darling, if you like the way they look, you would _love_ what they can _do_.”  She smirks as he flushes before smiling back at her, relaxing back into his chair, “I can only imagine.”

Her warm laugh fills him and swells his heart, and from there introductions are made.  Her name is Alex- fitting, he thinks.  The next few hours fly by as they lose track of time, talking about everything and nothing all at once.  Wanting to commit every feature of her face to memory, he studies the way her brow creases when she raises her eyebrows, the way she wrinkles her nose at his taste of music, and the way the skin around her deep-blue eyes crinkles slightly as she smiles fondly every time he does something stupidly clumsy.

As they walk down the lamp-lit street, he mentions that he’s leaving for America the next morning and her eyebrows shoot up.  When he looks at her he thinks he sees disappointment flicker across her eyes for a split second, “America?” she asks, sounding surprised, “Why?”  Shrugging, he stares at his feet, hands shoved in his pockets, “There’s just...nothing here for me anymore.  I have no reason to stay.”  Up until this point he had been counting down the days until he left, marking them off on his calendar with each passing day.  Before it couldn’t get here fast enough, but now the prospect of flying thousands of miles away with no plans of returning suddenly isn’t as exciting.

He’s being ridiculous- this time tomorrow he’ll be in an entirely different country and will have completely forgotten about the woman walking next to him…right? 

“You’re thinking too much,” she points out, shoving at him playfully to bring him from his thoughts.  Stumbling over his own feet, he reaches out to grab the lamp post to keep from falling and narrows his eyes at her as she laughs.  The next thing he knows, he’s sprinting after her down the street, dodging the occasional person and trying his best not to trip over his feet and fall flat on his face. 

He’s right on her heels as she runs up the stairs to her flat and when she turns suddenly, her back pressed against the door, he’s only mere inches from her with his hands on the door at either side of her face.  “You lose,” he whispers, his eyes boring into hers.  A smile tugs at the edges of her lips as she runs her hands up his chest, “Well if this is what losing feels like, I can’t say that I mind,” and with that her lips are on his as her hands move up to cup his face.  His hands find their way to her waist and he pulls her flush against him as he kisses back, his tongue sliding against hers when she opens her mouth.

When they break apart, her hands smooth down his chest as she worries her bottom lip, a faraway look in her eyes as if she’s struggling with some sort of decision.  She hooks a curl behind her ear before unlocking the door and taking his hand, pulling him inside.  As soon as the door closes, she has him against the wall and he tenses ever so slightly as her fingers slip beneath his shirt to skim across his bare skin.  “ _Relax_ , darling,” she whispers, smiling against his skin as she presses soft kisses to his neck. 

The tension leaves him as his fingers tangle in her curls and he brings her lips back to his, kissing her heatedly as he backs her down the hallway.  Their shoes end up discarded down the hallway, along with his jacket, and as they stumble into her room, she pulls her lips from his long enough to rid him of his shirt and toss it to the floor.  His fingers move from the indent of her waist, over the flare of her hips and down to brush against the skin under the hem of her dress.  His hands slide under the fabric and slide slowly up the bare skin of her thighs, over the material of her knickers at her hips and along the sides of her breasts, his hearts suddenly pounding as he realizes she’s not wearing a bra.

The dress is thrown to the floor and forgotten about as he drinks her in, her golden skin just begging to be touched.  She presses a swift kiss to his lips and dances her fingers down his chest to his trousers, making quick work of the button and zip.  A low growl builds in the back of his throat as her hand slips into his pants and wraps around his him, stroking him with teasingly light touches.  He places a kiss under her ear as his hands roam down her bare back and over her bum, pulling her closer and lifting her before tossing her onto the bed.  After kicking off his trousers and pants, he climbs onto the bed and brushes his lips along the inside of her thigh, delighting at the shudder that runs through her at his touch.  She lifts her hips, a small whine escaping her as he runs his tongue along the apex of her thigh.  Pressing her hips back down, he breathes out, “Patience.”

He wants to take his time mapping and _learning_ her.  He wants to spend hours studying every line, curve and dip of her body.  When he leaves he wants to be able to draw her from memory as if she were sitting right in front of him, though even the most perfect sketch would be unable to catch her beauty in this moment, all flushed skin, wild curls, and darkened eyes that are filled with longing.

He wishes he had forever to worship her body with his soft touches and light kisses, but he doesn’t so he takes the time they have now to pepper kisses along the skin above the waistband of her knickers before pulling at the fabric teasingly with his teeth and chuckling when he lets go, earning a growl of frustration from her.  His tongue dips into her navel and her growl turns into a soft laugh as she wriggles slightly.

“Ticklish?” he asks, looking up at her with raised eyebrows as he dances his fingers lightly along her sides.  She squirms, laughing and batting his hands away, “Stop it.”  Smiling against her skin, he drops a kiss above her navel and moves up to lick at the underside of her breast before biting down and soothing the mark with his tongue.  Her sharp gasp comes out as a moan as he runs his tongue around her nipple and pulls the hardened peak into his mouth, nipping at it softly and turning to do the same to the other.  His tongue travels along her clavicle and he holds her arm up, pressing open mouthed kisses to her shoulder and along the inside of her arm before finally reaching her hand.

Her other hand buries itself in his hair as he gives light kisses to the tips of her fingers and the palm of her hand, brushing his lips along the heel before placing one more kiss to the pulse point of her wrist.  He leans down and kisses her languidly, relishing the soft moan she releases.

His hand moves between her thighs and sweeps the damp fabric of her knickers to the side, dipping his fingers into her slick folds to stroke her teasingly.  Alex breaks the kiss to gasp out his name, arching her hips into his hand and seeking _more_.  When he removes his fingers and brings them to his lips, she grabs his wrist and pulls them into her mouth, her tongue swirling around them and sucking off her taste.  His eyes darken and he decides he’s finally done with the teasing, pulling off her knickers before kissing her harshly and groaning as he _tastes_ her.

He hisses as Alex wraps her hand around his member, lining him to her entrance and when he finally, _finally,_ fills hers she throws her head back against the pillow, “ _Matt_ ,” she breathes and he buries his face into the curls by her neck as he begins to move.   The initial rhythm he sets is soon lost as the room fills with the sound of skin meeting skin and her breathy sighs and low moans that are slowly rising in volume.  He buries himself deeper with each thrust and the edges of his vision begin to darken as he feels himself getting close.  Reaching between them, he finds her sensitive bud and flicks his fingers over it in time with his thrusts.  Alex clutches at his shoulders and arches against him.  Soon she’s screaming out his name as she’s pulled over the edge, her toes curling into the sheets as her nails rake down his back and set fire to his nerve endings.  Her name is torn from his throat as light explodes in front of his eyes, his orgasm washing over as her walls flutter around him.

She curls into his side, breathing heavily and unable to keep the smile from her face.  As they begin to drift to sleep, Matt laces his fingers through hers, still amazed by the perfect fit.

XxX

The early morning sun streams in through the window, shining on her face and waking her.  Alex squeezes her eyes shut and reaches her hand out, expecting to feel Matt next to her, but feeling nothing but empty space.  Her eyes open and an overwhelming sadness washes over her as her fingers curl around the sheets where he should be.  She drags her hands over her face, scolding herself for being so _stupid_ \- she had only met him yesterday, though it felt like _so much_ longer.  Of course he would be gone.

Noticing a note taped to the mirror, she drags herself out of bed and pulls it down.  She reads and rereads the note until she’s sure that it’s real.  He had left, afraid that if he woke to her smile that he would never be able to bring himself to go.  But she didn’t _want_ him to leave.

Alex throws on the sundress that was tossed so carelessly to the floor the night before, not caring if it’s inside out, and runs outside, thinking that maybe, just _maybe_ , he would be nearby.  Her bare feet fly down the stairs and pad onto the pavement.  She turns right and her heart sinks when she doesn’t see him, but when she looks left, she spies his floppy brown hair and she feels as if she could burst from a mixture of relief and joy.  Calling his name, she runs to him and is out of breath when she finally reaches him.  Knowing that words would just be a waste of time, she throws her arms around his neck and kisses him fiercely, smiling against his lips as he kisses back.

Alex buries her fingers in his hair and pulls back, looking into his eyes, “ _I_ want to be the reason why you stay,” she whispers, and when he smiles, brighter than she has ever seen, she _knows_ that he isn’t going anywhere.

 

 


End file.
